In the railroad field, to clean vehicle bodies, “conveyor” washing machines (the train moving through the washing machine as it is washed) and “stop and go” washing machines (the train stopping in front of the washing machine to be washed, and then leaving) are known, successively including, along a washing track on which a vehicle to be washed moves: a system for detecting the presence of a vehicle; at least one pre-wetting device and a device for spraying a washing product; a brushing device; and a rinsing and drying device.
The pre-wetting device, including a plurality of arches, is installed at the entrance to the washing track and sprays clean water, which comes from a clean water reservoir advantageously supplied by a water recycling system. This corresponds to a pre-wetting step.
The device for spraying a washing product sprays a product obtained by mixing clean water and soap. This device is installed after the pre-wetting device and allows pressurized spraying of water and soap over the entire vehicle. This corresponds to a pressurized wetting step.
The brushing device is then actuated. It is made up of a set of rotary brushes that mechanically clean the wetted surface of the vehicle to remove dirt.
Lastly, the rinsing device is installed before the exit from the washing track. It includes a plurality of rinsing arches, in particular a rinsing arch with clean water and a rinsing arch with softened water. This corresponds to a pressurized rinse phase of the vehicle body.
Lastly, a drying device makes it possible to dry the vehicle by spraying hot air.
The machine works automatically once the presence of a vehicle is detected in a so-called “wash” zone.
The machine includes a technical room equipped with a monitoring and remote control console for the washing machine.
Such machines consume large quantities of water. Furthermore, the mechanical contact of the brushes on the body of the vehicle tends to scratch the latter, and consequently reduce its lifetime. Furthermore, the washing brushes of the washing machine deteriorate quickly. Lastly, at the end of washing, after drying, white lines may appear on the washed body.